Secrets
by Random209
Summary: Walking Dead middle school AU no walkers. Middle school was hard, for everyone. With everyone battling they're own demons, each person had wars going inside themselves. But when they meet each other, will they're demons be dead earlier or later? Caryl, Lorick, slight Richonne, slight Dixonne, Shane/Andrea, and Shane/Lori.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi! It's my first story! Woohoo! So that means I need everyone to give me criticism, mean and negative preferably (NO JOKE!). I'm weird, I know! Anyway, this is the Walking Dead characters in middle school. So yeah, here it is._**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead. We all wish we did._**

Daryl Dixon wasn't happy. School had just started back up; he was now in seventh grade. He liked that he wouldn't be alone with his pa though, since Merle had been in and out of jail over the summer break. Daryl definitely had MANY more scars now than the start of summer. He didn't like, however, all the homework he had. He couldn't ever get it, and Merle and his pa without doubt weren't gonna help him with it. Merle dropped out of school in high school, and his pa wasn't a great student either.

Now he sat next to Carol Farley at the back of the classroom. His teacher had assigned him there, probably because he was a Dixon, and Dixon's didn't have a good reputation. So he got the right corner of the class. Carol had been assigned next to him, and she hadn't screamed or complained yet. Daryl was surprised by that. Her parents were the nice and generous type. They were always setting up yard sales and donation centers.

"Daryl, do you want to tell us what _x_ equals?" Mrs. Finney asked him.

He was damn lost. How the hell was he supposed to know what _x_ was? He had been looking out the window, imagining that he was shooting that squirrel outside. He remained silent, looking at the board, waiting for it to magically pop into his head.

"_Four!_" The voice next to him whispered. Carol?

"Four!" She whispered a little louder.

"Four…" He said cautiously, realizing someone could have told Carol to say that, to be "funny". People were always doing that.

"Good, now Shane-" The teacher started to say. He didn't listen to the teacher.

"Thanks." He mumbled to Carol.

He couldn't help but be shy around people. His father made sure of that. Carol smiled a wide smile, not a fake smile like he usually got. Or an evil smile, like the person had done something bad and he would have to pay. No, this smile was genuine and nice.

"You're welcome!" she whispered back to him.

_So yeah, it's my first story, and I'd like some criticism. It's about other characters as well, so it's not a rip off of Snake by Axelrocks. But if you haven't read that, it's an AMAZING story! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi. So yeah, I don't have much to say… This chapter is about Andrea. So yeah… :D._

Andrea was mad. She knew shouldn't be, she should be happy. But she just didn't like the fact that she wasn't the star anymore. She had always had attention, even if she didn't want it. But now, _it _had the attention. The little thing, not weighing over about seven something pounds, and it already had her mother and father wrapped around its finger. It definitely wasn't the bundle of joy her mother said it was. It was just loud and annoying. _Amy_, that was its name.

She was a twelve year old, weighing about eighty five pounds, shouldn't she get the attention? And how she _HATED _the way everyone wanted to come over to her house to see Amy. Everyone at her school kept asking about Amy, and all the grownups her mom invited over gave Amy presents! What was the baby going to with a stuffed mermaid? Amy would probably just spit up on the toy! She didn't get why Amy had to cry EVERY SINGLE SECOND! She couldn't go to sleep ever since the brat had come over. She swore the baby was trying to take over her life.

"Andrea, dear! Can you hold Amy while I run to the store? Amy needs more diapers." Her mom said.  
"Can't you just give her to dad or put her in the crib?" Andrea complained.  
If there was one thing Andrea was NOT going to do, it was holding her little sister. "You're father is at work, and she isn't asleep. Please!" Her mom said. Before Andrea could refuse, her mom gave her Amy and left.

"UUGH!" Andrea groaned.  
Amy started balling, Andrea rolled her eyes. She sat down on the couch and set Amy on her lap as she watched TV. The next thing she knew, Amy had spit up all over Andrea.  
"OH MY GOD! AMY!" She said loudly. She was so angry. But something snapped in Andrea. The little baby had already broken her. Andrea felt hot tears form in her eyes. She tried to wipe them away angrily. But they kept coming. The baby started to squirm. Then Amy started crying. Loudly.  
"Uhh, shh, shhh!" Andrea tried.  
Her parents always handled the crying, she didn't know what to do. "_Babies just cry sometimes, for no reason._" Her father had said.  
"Now Amy. You have mom and dad wrapped around your finger! Why are you damn crying? You have everyone giving you stuff. You have all the attention!" Andrea said.  
"You just need to shut up!" Andrea said. Andrea stood up and set a crying Amy in her crib. Andrea picked up some headphones and put the volume up so she couldn't hear the brat/baby.

"ANDREA AUDREY HARRISON!" Andrea heard her mother yell. This won't be good. "yeah?" Andrea asked. "Where's Amy? Where's my darling?" Her mother asked, concerned and angry. Andrea was shocked. Didn't her mother see the spit up on her? Or see her red eyes from crying? Wasn't _she_ her mother's darling?

"YOU'RE DARLING IS A BITCH! SHE'S IN HER DAMN CRIB!" Andrea yelled angrily, tears pouring down her face. She ran up into her room and locked her door. She couldn't believe she had actually cussed around her mother! Sure, she cussed, but not around her parents. She made a promise to herself; she wouldn't care about Amy no matter what.

_Well, how was that? I based that off me and my little sister. Except I wasn't spit up on and I didn't cuss. Probably because I was only five, but anyway. Two chapters in a day, I'm gonna guess that's pretty good. I woke up at 11:00 AM, so that's why I was late. Thanks for reading! _


	3. Chapter 3

_So this is Rick! Yeah! Schools coming up, but I made an oath to try my damn hardest to upload at least one chapter a day. Even if it means I don't get all my homework done. I'm going into seventh grade, so homework shouldn't be TOO bad, right? _

Rick was nervous. _Very _nervous! Not about school or the teachers. He was scared about, _her_! She was in his class for the third time in a row, and he was starting to get really scared. He told himself he'd ask her out. He had to. Sure, it was terrifying. What if he was rejected? What if she just laughed? What if everyone made fun of him because of it? No, Lori wouldn't do that! Right?

She always with that Jen and Ashley, the school brats. She was sort of the odd man, well, _woman_ out in that group. Would she stoop to they're level when being asked out? Ashley and Jen would always humiliate the poor boy who asked them out, but Lori was different. She didn't laugh when they said something mean.

She didn't laugh when someone either was humiliated or humiliated themselves. She was kind, nice, funny, pretty, and cool. She was his _dream_ girl! She _had_ to be his girlfriend, she just _did_! And he had his chance right in front of him.

She was sitting down leaning against a tree, reading _Narnia_. He loved that book series. How should he go up? Would it matter if he said, "Hey Lori" or "Hi Lori"? He started fussing with his shirt. Was his shirt wrinkled? Did he remember to put on his deodorant? Did he look good?

He started to plan out what he'd say, "Hey Lori! So I was wondering if you'd wanna get ice cream with me?". He started to walk up, trying to look confident. About halfway to Lori, he turned around. "Get it together Rick!" he whispered forcefully to himself. He took a deep breath in, and walked towards her. "H-h-h-" He started, not being able to say anything. He mentally slapped himself. "H-hey Lori…" he said. Lori looked up, and smiled. "Hey Rick!" she said enthusiastically.

His stomach dropped. "I-I was just wondering if, you uh, maybe wanted to date? I MEAN,get uh, ice cream?" He asked. 'I blew it! I fucking blew it!' he thought to himself. Her smile vanished, making Rick want to sink into the ground. His stomach was like a cheerleader, flipping all over.

"Oh. I'm _really_ sorry Rick, but Shane was taking me out, and if me and Shane get in a relationship…" she trailed off, looking really guilty. 'Oh.' He thought. "Oh, yeah… Well, uh, thanks? I uh, um, bye!" He stuttered, and sprinted away. Hot tears came to his face. 'Shane?! My best friend took my date?! I told him I liked Lori! I even told him I was gonna ask her out!' he thought to himself.

_OOOHH! Shane! He's already stealing Lori! Did anyone expect that? Probably… But anyway… Thanks for reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Shane's turn to shine! Thanks for all the support and views, its crazy! I seriously thought I'd get like one view! Anyway, enjoy!_

Shane couldn't wait. He had Lori in the backseat of his mom's car, and they were going to the movies. 'She said yes!' was all he could think of at the moment. Yes, he felt guilty for taking Lori, he knew Rick liked her. But hoes before bros! Not Lori was a hoe, but they knew what he meant. As they all pulled up to the theater, "I'll be in my own movie. It ends the same time your movie ends. Meet me at the popcorn stand." His mom said. "Yes ma'am." Lori said.

His mom smiled. When his mom left, he got into action. "Do you want some pop-" He started, before getting distracted. They were so _big_! Was she doing this on purpose? Was she even wearing a bra? "Um, Shane?" She asked, a little concerned. "Oh, there was just something on your shirt. It's gone now." He said. 'Nice save dumbass! Telling her that her shirt was dirty!' He thought to himself, wanting to face palm. "Oh, uh, okay." She said shrugging. "You want some popcorn?" He asked. "Sure!" she said while smiling. "Alright." He said, grinning and reaching in his pocket.

But as he felt in his pocket, he didn't feel anything. His face paled. He checked his other pockets hurriedly. He hadn't remembered his wallet. "Oh, uh-" He started, feeling embarrassed. "Hey kid! If you ain't gettin' anything, MOVE!" the employee said annoyed. A few people snickered, making his face go as red as Lori's shirt. Lori didn't say anything, but he tried not to feel defeated. "Let's go to the movie now." He said, walking into the movie.

_Battle of the UFO's _was the movie Shane had waited all summer for, and now he'd see it with a hot girl! This was the best summer ever! As the movie started, he forget all about Lori. He got too sucked into the movie. The blood, guts, and aliens, Shane was hypnotized. It was like _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek _together, except more gore. About halfway through the movie, he had totally forgotten about Lori. "Shane?" A voice asked. "Shh!" he said. "…Whatever!" Lori said angrily.

Oh shit. He had totally forgotten about her. He looked over to his date, she was texting someone, probably Ashley or Jen. He could read it; it read 'So shoulda gone out with Rick! :('.

_This chapter was hard to write because I've never been on a date (forever alone). So I feel bad for Shane, it was his first date after all. And everything bad that could happen did happen! Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

_So Lori, let's do this! She's based off one of my best friends (Anna). And I it was SSOOOOO much easier to write because I had this happen to me. Now all my BFF's are reading this going :0. It's not you Christina, Anna, Shaelyn, or you Isa. It happened in 5__th__ grade all my friends. Don't kill me! Let's do this! _

Lori was still in rage of yesterday. Shane had looked at her boobs, promised her something he couldn't deliver, forgotten about her for the stupid-ass geek movie, shushed her, AND made her pay for her own ticket! What a dick! What an asshole! What a waste of time! She _SO_ should have gone out with Rick! He was at least kind and _shy_ about asking her out!

Now she was in the ice cream shop with Ashley and Jen. She hadn't been too excited about going with them. Yes, they were her only friends, but they weren't exactly 'great'.

"I don't get why you have to be so annoying about it! No offense, but you're lucky to get a date with _that_ hair and clothes!" Ashley said. Jen snickered. Already it was starting, them putting her down. She was tough, but it was just getting annoying by this time. "Haha." She said sarcastically. "What? I'm just saying…" Ashley said. "Shane isn't for me. I think I'm just gonna ask Rick out." Lori says.

"WHAT?! You're kidding! First of all, Shane is _WAY_ cuter than that stupid Rick! Shane's just a better look for you! Besides, girls don't make the first move!" Ashley said shocked. "I don't care! And Rick made the first move, not me!" Lori said, trying to hide her annoyance. "Well it's not like boys will be lining up for you." Ashley stated.

"Well thanks." Lori said sarcastically. _BUZZ! _Jen's phone went off. Jen looked at the message, and started snickering. Lori looked at it. 'I feel kinda bad 4 Shane, Imagine her on a date, she'd be complaining and everything' it said. That was it. "You know what? That's it! I've had it! I'm not gonna be insulted by a bitch and her monkey!" Lori said angrily, and with that, she got up and left. Leaving the two girls speechless.

'I don't need them! In fact, I'll make new friends tomorrow when school _just_ starts! The minuet it begins!' Lori said thought to herself. She felt lighter, like a burden had been lifted.

_Thanks for reading! I can't wait for upcoming chapters! After I've written each character they're first chapter, I'm gonna start making them meet each other. And I have been thinking, I should name my few fans! What do you guys wanna be called? I was thinking 'walkers' or something like that, but I'd love you guys to tell me what YOU want! Thanks for reading! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Carol! YAY! She's so fun to write! She's so bubbly and nice! This is set a day before she helps him with math in the first chapter._

Carol loved the park; it could so peaceful and beautiful. And it could also be fun and bustling, full of life. Like her personality. She was getting obsessed with these 'middle school survival guide' YouTube videos. They were addicting, because they gave great advice. Like what to wear, how to put on makeup, what hairstyles to do, and just plain good advice. She sat on the rocks, watching the many videos YouTube had to offer.

Then she saw a person walk past her. She looked up to see who it was, and it was the one and only Daryl Dixon. She heard ALL about him. He was in her class this year, and on the last day of summer, she was surprised to see him here. Wouldn't he rather hunt? Then she noticed a big black eye on his right eye, and understood.

She and everyone else knew about the Dixon family. Mr. Dixon was stoner and alcoholic, there were probably more drugs in his system than that, but everyone knew that for a fact. He was violent, beating his wife and two sons. Everyone was terrified of him. Mrs. Dixon died in a fire last year, and everyone knew she was also an alcoholic and junkie. But she rarely ever came out in public, and when she did, she looked scared of everything.

Merle Dixon was Daryl's older brother, he was twenty three. He was ALSO a junkie. He was in and out of jail often, and he dropped out of school in high school. And then there was Daryl. Daryl, the odd one out. He was just a kicked puppy. A really short tempered kicked puppy. He was known for his short temper, and bad family. Everyone's parents were telling their kids not to be friends with Daryl, including her own parents.

She felt bad for him, but she was probably the only one. Everyone else either bullied or ignored him. It brought her to tears, how sad his life was. Someday he was going to end up dead because of his past! And everyone was to blame! Except maybe her. She didn't know if she should go up and talk to him. No, he seemed in a bad mood. He was throwing rocks at a tree forcefully.

But she made a vow. She'd try her _very_ hardest to make Daryl happy. Or at least make him not be depressed. To try and look out for him, no matter the situation. And to try to get him to smile. That would take a while…

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. Authors Note

_I've been in New York the past week. But now I'm back in sweet home Alabama! The story shall continue! I want to thank all the people who read my story and told me to update. I didn't have any time in New York to update, but now I'll update a lot. I'm SO sorry for my absence, I didn't even warn all of you :( and I feel really guilty! Question, should I make a chapter about Merle? Thanks for reading! _


	8. Chapter 7

_Michonne… WWOOHHOO! I'm getting through a TON of chapters! Five in a day right now! And shoutout to Future for reading my story and reviewing it (lol I SUCK at shoutouts)! And thanks to her, I'm doing Merle! YAY! This chapter is kind of a foreshadow of a friendship. Any comments guessing which character is being foreshadowed? Disclaimer, there is talk about God, and I just don't anyone to misunderstand. I'm writing about what I think Michonne would say and think, not my thoughts. Thanks for reading!_

Michonne was annoyed. She was at Target with her mom, sixteen, seventeen, and five year old sisters. Back to school shopping used to be fun, when she was alone. But her dad died in Iraq about a year ago, and now she had to do _everything_ with her sisters and mom. It sucked. She missed him so much, it was unbearable. It had affected everything. Her mom had to work harder, money was _tight_, she was depressed, and her sisters were mean as ever.

She stayed in the back, while her sisters were in front of the cart. Michonne knew this year would be hard. Money was getting tighter and tighter, and now all of her sisters and herself would have to eat homemade school lunches. That was the worst sign, because school lunches were only about five bucks a piece. And that used to be easily paid, back when her father was alive. She wasn't fooled by her mom's fake smile, she knew after this shopping trip, it was going to be bad.

"_MMOOMM_! I _need_ this! I'm in high school! I need to _dress _like one! Not like a preschooler!" Her older sister, Courtney, said. _"People change when they're sixteen, they feel like they're a grown up." _Her mother had said. Michonne just thought Courtney was being more of a bitch than usual because she was older. She loved her sisters, and they loved her… deep down. "Pshh, and that's _not_ a preschool outfit?" the oldest of the Giorio sisters. "Oh shut up Abbey, at least I have a boyfriend! You couldn't hold yours for a month!" Courtney countered. "You mean that asshole David? The one that kissed _BESS_?!" Abbey said. "It wasn't like that! They are just good friends!" Courtney said angrily. "Did David tell you that?" Abbey asked.

"Girls, please!" Her mom said wearily. "I'll buy it if you'll wear it." She continued. "Yes!" Courtney said, holding her new prize, a jean jacket. "Mooooom! Mooom!" Shara wailed. Michonne was bored. She already had all her supplies, her sisters' old supplies. She couldn't stay at home, so she had to come. After about two hours, it was all over. Michonne was always treated like the middle child; forgotten and unwanted.

She was usually quiet, never saying a word unless spoken to. And she wasn't spoken to a lot. But today, she was going to be heard. She planned it all out. And it was going to be her turn, she wasn't going to wait. "Mom, why did Dad have to die?" She asked. The car went silent. "Because God decided that." Her mother said after a while. "But why?" She pushed on.

"Shut up Michonne!" Abbey said. But Michonne wasn't going to back down. "Why did God do that? God never did anything bad, and if he did, he confessed." Michonne said. "God was being unfair! Why Dad? Why not any other soldier?" She said. "Michonne Ru Giorio! Don't you _ever_ say that again! God does things for a reason! And its selfish and evil to ask for someone to die!" Her mom said angrily. Michonne just went silent, along with the whole car.

_Thanks again! _


	9. Chapter 8

_So this chapter is kinda for Future cause she asked for it. I'm thinking about making my chapters longer, because my chapters are SSSHHOORRRT! Thanks for reading!_

Merle was sitting there, bored out of his head. Daryl was in his room, and his pa was at a club. Merle was sitting on the couch, watching football. He never really liked sports, and didn't know much about any sport. Unless drinking contests was considered a sport, because he would be a world champion at that. "Who's Miranda?" Daryl asked, yelling through the walls. Merle paled, no one knew about his girlfriend, _NO ONE_! "What?!" Merle said in alarm, jumping up.

He kicked Daryl's door open to find his phone in Daryl's hands. Daryl froze, halfway through Merle's texts. "You little-!" Merle said as he flung himself at Daryl. But Daryl was too fast for him, and side stepped him, running out the door with Merle hot on his tail. Miranda was a waitress at his favorite bar, and he acted _really_ different around her. He loved her, actually _loved_ her. She loved him of course. She wasn't a slut or whore. He didn't just bang her and get on with his life, it was much more.

But his pride at home wasn't going to be put down, so he didn't even mention her once. "Miranda: _I love you baby! Merle: You too baby girl!_" Daryl read off the phone, making a girly voice for Miranda and a deep voice for Merle. Merle felt his face get warmer and warmer, from both anger and embarrassment. "Miranda: Merle_, I love everything about you. Merle: Miranda, you are so beautiful and sweet, I don't know what I'd do without you_." Daryl read, laughing. Merle stopped running and grabbed a rock and hurled it at Daryl. Daryl dodged it and instead started climbing a tree.

"Merle: _Close your eyes, Miranda: okay, Merle: what do you see? Miranda: Nothing. Merle: That's my life without you._ Really Merle?" Daryl said. Merle tried to climb after Daryl, but he wasn't as fast as Daryl, and fell behind. "_Merle_: _So you wanna go all the way tonight? Miranda: Naw, nice try Merle_. COCK BLOCKED! HAHAHA!" Daryl laughed. "Get yer ass down here!" Merle called angrily, face as red as a tomato. "And yer always tellin' _ME _to man up!" Daryl pointed out.

"Im'ma get you!" Merle growled. "I didn't think you had it in you!" Daryl continued. Why couldn't he have just deleted the messages before anyone read them? Why was he so stupid? "Aww, that's it. Here ya go." Daryl said as he threw Merle's phone to him. Merle reached up to grab the phone before it hit anything, but let go of the branch. Only his legs held him off the ground. Daryl laughed some more, jumping down to the ground. Merle let his legs drop, making himself hit the ground. "Come back here ya little shit!" Merle yelled after his running brother.

_I really wanted this to be more funny than sad or anything. It turned out… okay… I guess… But thanks for reading anyway! _


	10. an

Sorry guys that I haven't been uploading! I just haven't gotten into the mood, sorry! But tomorrow I promise an update on **Where Are Parents when You Need Them?**


	11. Chapter 9

_I'm __SO__ sorry for my absence. Seventh grade is really hard, and homework is every night. Now we go back to Daryl! Thanks for reading!_

Daryl took his lunch bag (a brown paper bag) and sat alone at his own personal table. He basically owned it, no one ever sat there. He looked in his bag. _An apple again? _He thought to himself. Merle packed his lunch, because his own father wouldn't be bothered with stuff like that. His father never bothered with anything relating to him or Merle. Merle would go to the grocery store and steal what he could for Daryl. He took a bite of the apple, letting himself relax. He became interested in the Cherokee rose outside. He remembered the story Merle had told him about the Cherokee rose.

"Hey Daryl!" A cheery voice greeted him. What? No one talked to him, let alone _greet_! He looked to see who it was, it was that Carol girl. The girl who helped him earlier that day. What did she want? "What'ya want?" He asked her. "Nothing. To talk maybe!" She said, and she sat down next to him. What the hell was this? "Who put you up to this?" He asked. "No one." She said as she opened her pink lunch box. "Want my sandwich?" She asked him, waving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in a plastic bag. Only having an apple for lunch, Daryl couldn't resist but take the sandwich. "Thanks." He mumbled through taking bites. "You're welcome." She said, again with her smile.

He was socially awkward, and wasn't embracing this too well. After a long awkward silence, Carol broke the silence. "So how's Merle doing?" She asked. No one cared about Merle! What the hell was going on here?! "Good…" Daryl said unsurely. "Good. So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? Tomorrow would be good, if that works for you. I was wondering if you could teach me how to fish? I've never fished, and I figured you'd be an expert." She said. "Sure… You can meet me at the park tomorrow. If you want." Daryl replied.

Maybe Carol was off some medicine or something, because nothing else would make any sense. "Will six o' clock work? Anytime after four would work for me." Carol said. "Doesn't matter to me." Daryl said. "five then?" Carol tried. Daryl shrugged. She smiled, "thanks Daryl!" She said. "I gotta leave now, next class. Bye!" Carol said as she hopped up and walked into her line. She left a very confused Daryl Dixon back at the table. A very _very_ confused, yet a little love-struck, Daryl Dixon.

_Thanks!_


	12. Chapter 10

_Andrea time. This story was based off what I did today! But it wasn't this extreme. I just yelled "Have A Nice Day!" Thanks for reading!_

This was it. She was going to do it. She was going to run in there and do it! _Get it together!_ She thought to herself. She started to run. The wind roared in her ears as she ran down the polished hall. "Stop running!" A pissed off teacher yelled after her. But she wasn't about to slow down. The more pissed off teachers, the better.

She had thought and planned it all yesterday during lunch. It was perfect, and guaranteed to work. If she wasn't going to get attention at home, she was going to get attention at school. And it also guaranteed attention at home! It was foolproof! She was going to get attention, no matter how hard Amy tried. She was going to be known.

She took a sharp left and took a deep breath. She kicked open the class door and yelled. "Fuck off!" She yelled loudly.

It was all a blur.

She had run away faster than she could have ever imagined. She flew almost! Her blood was pumping and adrenaline was high. The look on their faces! They were all scared when she kicked the door, but when she yelled, it was hilarious!

The teacher was in rage she bet.

"ANDREA AUDREY HARRISON!" She heard down the hall.

_There's the teacher. _She thought.

"YOU GET HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Poe yelled after her.

She was unstoppable. It was awesome.

She saw people that opened they're doors to see the commotion. It was amazing! People were going to remember this! She would be school famous! Her parents couldn't back down from this one! They were forced to listen to her!

Why didn't she think of this earlier?

_Take that Amy!_

Andrea: 1. Amy: 5.

_WOAH! God, bet you weren't expecting that!_


	13. Chapter 11

_Shane again! And __OH MY GOD__! I have __SO__ many reviews! __Thank you all SO much__! You don't know how much it means to me! Enjoy!_

Shane was embarrassed. He was still angry at himself for screwing his first date up. He was determined to get it right this time! He had to! Lori was still his crush, and he decided to make himself irresistible. Meaning he showered. He planned it all out, and he was ready. He had spent all night trying hard to get it all ready.

He saw Lori at the end of the hall. He hurried to get to her.

"Hey Lori." He said, realizing it was getting hotter and hotter in the hall. Lori gave him a glance, and frowned. "Hi." She said coldly. Shane knew this wouldn't be easy.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe-" He started, trying to put his elbow against the locker and lean. He knew most girls liked this pose, so Lori shouldn't be different. Well, he ended up leaning on air, and fell to the floor. Lori rolled her eyes, clearly disgusted. He pulled himself up, feeling his cheeks go red.

"If you wanted to-" He tried again, only for Lori to slam her locker door loudly. _What was her problem? Most girls would love this! _Shane thought, a little annoyed himself.

Shane took a deep breath. "If you wanted to-" He started again, only for Andrea Harrison to go running past him, making it a little distracting.

"If you-" Shane started _again_, trying to cut to the point.

Lori was looking very pissed off, but was silent. It was killing him.

"ANDREA AUDREY HARRISON!" Mrs. Poe yelled after Andrea. Cutting him off.

"Do you want-" He tried, getting pissed off. _What the hell? God, did I do something wrong?! _He thought to himself. But Andrea cut him off by yelling "fuck off!".

Lori's attention turned immediately to Andrea's direction.

"DO YOU WANNA GO OUT?!" Shane practically yelled. He was _not _about to get cut off again!

"What?" Lori asked. _Really? _Shane thought to himself. "Do you wanna go out. I thought we-" Shane started, getting to his plan.

"Sorry Shane. I have to go to class." Lori almost growled.

Well, he fucked that one up.


	14. Chapter 12

_Lori. Enjoy!_

She was in rage. Shane? Why him _again_? How in _hell _did he even THINK she'd say yes? He was so, so-, so _STUPID_! She was stomping down her street. The rain was pouring, and she had only a rain jacket. The rain seemed to dance around her.

She was so angry. And poor Rick was probably devastated! She couldn't believe that stupid Shane took his place! Anyway, she kept walking. Anything, including cans and rocks, were kicked away angrily.

She tried to kick one rock, but ended up kicking an uneven sidewalk tile and tripped. She slid down, and felt her knee start to bleed. She wanted to cry. Not only because it hurt like hell, but because of everything else.

Shane, no friends, and poor Rick.

She got up and sat on the curb, trying to examine her skinned knee.

"Lori! Are you okay?" She heard a voice asked. She turned around to find Rick Grimes looking at her with concern.

Her heart melted.

"I guess…" She said. "Wait a sec, I got a band aid." Rick said and knelt down to take his backpack off. "Thanks." Lori said.

"No problem!" Rick said.

He crawled over to the curb and sat on it next to her. He set his backpack on the ground between his legs. He pulled out a mini first aid kit. "Princess or Batman?" Rick asked playfully as he held up the two types of band aids. Lori laughed, the first time in awhile. "Princess of course!" She continued.

"One princess for my princess coming up young ma'am." Rick said in a proper voice. _He thinks I'm a princess? Corny… Yet cute. _Lori thought to herself.

"Thank you young prince." She said in her best British accent. They both laughed.

"But seriously, why princess and Batman?" Lori asked, trying to make conversation.

"All my neighbors have a lot of young kids. They're always getting hurt, and they come to my house." Rick explained. "Oh." Lori said.

Rick took the wrappers of the band aid and gingerly placed it on her knee.

"Thanks, I'm such a klutz." Lori thanked.

"No problem!" Rick replied with a smile.

"So how did your date with Shane go?" Rick asked. Not in a mean or accusing way. He seemed interested. But he seemed to realize it could be taken offensively, "Oh! Sorry, just wondering cus' Shane won't tell me and he's my best friend…" Rick said nervously.

"No, it's fine! Well, the date wasn't." Lori said in a lower voice.

"Really?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, it sucked." Lori admitted. "Oh, well, sorry." Rick said.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out?" Lori tried.

"Really?!" Rick said excitedly.

"Of course! We could go out Saturday at five o' clock." Lori said.

"Ice cream?" Rick asked.

"Ice cream." Lori agreed.

_Thanks again! _


	15. Update

So I have come to a conclusion...

My chapters are _WAY_ too short!

To the point where I have been getting a little mad at myself.

The reason they are short is because I hurry to get them ready so I can post them.

And I don't put all the love into the chapters that I can.

So I've decided to make them longer.

And so my chapters might take a little longer to be posted.

Sorry.


End file.
